Mensaje de arrepentimiento
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: Len se ha ido y una deprimida Rin, en un ultimo vestigio de esperanza, lanza una botella al mar aunque su fe sea escasa, y... ¿Quien dice que los deseos no se hacen realidad?. Basado en Regret Message con un ligero cambio al final. One-Shot.


Aquel puerto era el único testigo de su amargo llanto. Las pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas, muriendo de ese modo en sus labios. Su mirada dolorida se perdía en la vista de aquel inmenso mar, enfocando a la nada, mientras en las palmas de sus manos reposaba aquella pequeña botella de cristal, con un mensaje oculto dentro de la misma. Las manos de la chica llevaron la botella contra su pecho, apoyando la misma allí, como si quisiese abrazarla y fundirse con ella para que la misma aliviase su pesado dolor.

_En un puerto pequeño, muy lejos de la ciudad  
>Una chica muy sola se sintió.<br>Pero nunca imaginó, que ese océano ancestral  
>Guardaba una leyenda en él.<br>"Lo que anhelas más, lo empergaminarás  
>Y lo embotellarás;<br>Si un día quizás, lo liberas hacia el mar  
>Tu deseo realidad se hará" <em>

_Cruza el secreto mar  
>Oh botella de cristal<br>En tí deposito mi fe, y sé  
>Que este triste mensaje que hay en tí<br>Al horizonte llegará._

Sus ojos cansados se posaron en la botella, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando sin tregua alguna de los mismos. — ¿Será verdad? — Preguntó con voz quebrada. Sus manos albinas separaron la botella de su cuerpo para poder mirar la misma, escudriñándola como si aquello fuese a darle las anheladas respuestas. Su mirada perdida se hundió en el horizonte y su mente viajó al momento en el cual aquella leyenda llegó a sus oídos, momento en el cual su amado aun se mantenía a su lado.

**Vista al pasado**

— ¿Acaso no conoces la leyenda? — Preguntó la suave voz de aquel rubio, mientras su mirada se posaba en unos orbes similares.

La pequeña rubia observó con interés la botella que su gemelo le mostraba. — No, cuéntamela, Len. — Suplicó entonces, haciendo leves pucheros mientras tomaba asiento en un roca cercana, esperando su respuesta.

— Es bastante simple hermanita, cuenta la leyenda que, si tienes fe y esperanza, lances tu deseo al mar, en una nota dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal, es por eso que siempre desaparezco a estas horas, yo incansablemente siempre vengo a dejar mi deseo al mar, y parece que el mar es como una madre cariñosa, cumple mi capricho siempre. — Explicó el menor de los gemelos, mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron, cargados de renovada curiosidad que no tardó en dejar escapar, por lo cual, ladeando la cabeza, preguntó. — ¿Y cual es tu deseo, Len?

— Mi deseo es que la señorita Rin tenga pechos grandes. — Aquellas palabras escandalizaron a la rubia, que dejó escapar un grito, mientras el rubor subía presuroso a sus tersas mejillas, a la par de sus manos, las cuales inconscientemente se ciñeron a su propio torso, como si buscase ocultar su casi inexistente busto.

Las risas del chico no tardaron en hacerse presentes, sin embargo, luego de deleitarse un poco con aquella tierna situación, se permitió realizar un gesto de silencio en dirección a su hermana, guiñándole el ojo luego.

— Es broma, hermanita. Mi verdadero deseo es verte sonreír todos los días, que tu seas feliz es mi felicidad y mi deseo que me es cumplido día a día. — Fue la explicación que recibió.

Los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron, mientras una sonrisa tierna surcaba sus labios. La niña se sumergió en sus pensamientos unos momentos, sin embargo acabó por sonreír una vez mas, enternecida. El menor de los gemelos, mientras, se agachó frente al mar, dejando la botella en el mismo para que esta fuese arrastrada por la corriente lejos del lugar. Fue cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta que la sorpresa llegó a él, pues la figura de la niña se había echado a sus brazos.

— Si quieres que yo sea feliz, solo quédate junto a mí, Len. Tu eres la razón por la que yo sonrió todos los días. — Escapó de sus labios, mientras los brazos del menor se cernían alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Rin, deseas intentar esto? — Lo escuchó preguntar luego de algunos minutos.

— ¡No necesito intentar algo tan trivial como esto! — Aseguró entonces la rubia. — Además, todos mis deseos serán cumplidos por ti, ¿No es así, Len? — Preguntó con seguridad.

Vio una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su hermano, que se consolidó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Si, la pequeña rubia no necesitaba otra cosa que no fuese su amado Len para ser feliz.

**Fin de la vista al pasado**

Que equivocada había estado, ¿No es así?

Si, así es, pues allí estaba ella, quien se juró a si misma jamás necesitar de aquello, poniendo del todo su destino en las manos de aquella minúscula e insignificante botella de cristal. Sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer la pequeña botella en aquel mar, esperando que la corriente se llevase la misma y con ella su mas profundo deseo, su único anhelo real... Lo único que realmente deseaba se cumpliese.

_Yo te imagino así, siempre solo para mí  
>Y quiero que se haga realidad, aun si<br>Egoísta deba ser, bajo mi reinado cruel  
>Sólo problemas causándote.<br>Serás tu quien este gran deseo pueda oír  
>Pues tan lejos no estás<br>Y para que llegue muy pronto hasta tí  
>Usaré el extenso océano<em>.

— Len, necesito tu luz... ¡Te necesito! — Gritó, dejando que los sollozos volviesen a quebrar su destrozada y ahora áspera voz debido al desuso. —Len... Sin ti no soy nada, no veo nada...¡Len! — Exclamó una vez mas, ahogando su voz en lo mas profundo de un llanto dolido, refugiándose en los recuerdos.

Desde la muerte de Len, dia y noche la niña lloraba, perdida en su dolorosa soledad, mientras su mente viajaba a aquellos hermosos recuerdos que atesoraba con nostalgia. Era él y solo él el motivo de cada una de sus sonrisas. Era él y solo él el motor que le hacía moverse cada mañana... Era Len, él, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia y motivo de todas sus sonrisas.

Aquel hermoso rubio que ahora descasaba en la tumba había sido, era y seguiría siendo por siempre su único motivo para vivir, aun cuando el ya no estaba presente para cuidar de ella y causar las dulces sonrisas que solo a él eran dedicadas. "_Aun así... Aun así yo..."_— Fui una egoísta... — Fueron sus labios los que culminaron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— Yo solo te cause problemas... — Añadió mientras su voz volvía a quebrarse en sollozos suaves. — Len... ¡Se que me escuchas!, lo se... ¡Yo lo se!, ¡Cumple mi deseo!, ¡Len! — Su pequeña silueta se adentró un tanto mas en el mar, observando como aquella botella se alejaba con rapidez de ella tras la fuerza de la corriente marina. — Len...

_Cruza el secreto mar  
>Pequeño anhelo en mi<br>Mis lágrimas y mi pena no pararán.  
>El pecado inevitable será<br>Al momento de todo acabar._

_Cruza el secreto mar  
>Oh botella de cristal<br>En tí deposito mi fe, y sé  
>Que este triste mensaje que hay en tí<br>Al horizonte llegará._

Su mirada perdida en el blanco color de la espuma que decoraba el las olas del mar era lo único que demostraba que aquel cuerpo aun mantenía algún pequeño deje de vida, sin embargo aquellos ojos opacos se mostraban extintos, vacíos, carentes de sentimiento o emoción alguna. El brillo había desaparecido para dejar paso a un oscuro azul, un azul profundo en el que se disolvía la mas profunda tristeza.

La brisa golpeaba sus cortas hebras de oro, haciendo que las mismas danzasen a su suave compás, mas aquello no resultaba importante para la niña que se hundía en sus cavilaciones, perdida en las mismas. Su vista se mantenía posada en aquella pequeña botella, aquella botella donde la poca fe y esperanza que quedaba en ella ahora se contenían.

Cayó por fin de rodillas, rendida ante el peso de su propia culpa, presa de sus demonios, de aquellos pecados que antaño habían cometido y que ahora laceraban como puñales su maltrecho corazón.

— ¡Lo siento! — Su voz se dejó escuchar, inundando en lugar, pero volvió a quebrarse en los descontrolados sollozos que sus labios emitían. — ¡Lo siento!

Ya no existía la luz que la iluminase, ya no había mas que ella, ella y su dolor. Su corazón se hallaba hecho trozos y su mirada perdida en las profundas olas del mar que seguían arrastrando la botella lejos de ella. Su desquebrajada mente intentaba hilar pensamientos claros, concisos, pero todo terminaba igual... Oscuridad.

_Cruza el secreto mar  
>Pequeño anhelo en mi<br>Mis lágrimas y mi pena no pararán.  
>Si pudiera nacer para ti una vez más<em>

Los sollozos contrastaban con el sonido de las olas, causando una triste pero hermosa armonía que llenaba con creces el solitario puerto donde la menor se hallaba, aquel puerto al cual una vez había sido llevada por ese ser amado perdido a causa de su egoísmo.

— ... Dios... Te lo ruego... — Intentó gritar entre sollozos, mas sin embargo su frágil voz se convertía solo en un inaudible susurro ahogado del todo por su llanto. — Si yo... Si yo renaciese...

_**Sería lindo que fuésemos gemelos de nuevo...**_

Un dulce susurro llegó a sus oídos y por un momento, solo por uno, volvió a sentir aquella calidez rodeándola una vez mas. — ¿En verdad? — Susurró, mientras una leve sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios.

Así, decidió volver al que ahora era su hogar, dejando atrás aquella pequeña botella donde su esperanza se decantaba. — Len... — Susurró una ultima vez, dando una fugaz mirada al lugar por el cual la botella se había perdido, para retomar entonces su marcha al barco.

**Pero...**

_**¿Quien dice... Que los deseos no se hacen realidad?**_

Habían trascurrido un par de semanas desde que aquel deseo había sido puesto en manos del inmenso y esplendido mar y aun las esperanzas de que el mismo se cumpliese latían en lo mas profundo del corazón de la menor, la cual en aquel momento se hallaba en una pequeña isla, perdida en una situación tan riesgosa como un combate pues el pueblo en el que se hallaba había sucumbido ante un ataque al cual la menor, junto con muchos otros civiles se había unido, con el único motivo de hacer por ese pueblo lo que no hizo por el que ella gobernó en el pasado, sin embargo todo a su alrededor se borró, sin dejar espacio a nada mas cuando aquello sucedió.

— Rin... — Un susurro, solo un lejano susurro, pero ella lo había escuchado.

Creyó que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, por lo cual la rubia giró sobre su propio eje, pues sus ataques habían cambiado de dirección, posándose en un grupo de refuerzos que recién así acto de aparición, mas se detuvo en seco, en el acto, perdiendo inmediata noción de lo que hacía o decía tras visualizar una conocida silueta.

El arma que portaba resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido que la menor no escuchó. — ¡Len! — Gritó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**Después de todo... **

_**Los deseos si se hacen realidad.**_

_Bueno, bueno, debido a que mi adorada Mizzu me ha pedido que lo suba, pues lo subo y ya. / _

_Como verán, es la típica historia de "Regret Message", solo que con un pequeño giro al final para hacerla un poco mas original. No es mucho el cambio, pero me pareció algo creativo, mas porque me basé en la Kagamine Rin que roleo en un foro. Espero lo disfruten y bueno, Mizzu hermosa, este fic va para ti. :3_

_¿Review?_


End file.
